A Feminized Problem
by FanFicAddict823
Summary: Turbo Time is back, but what will the Arcade do when Turbo is a shy teenage girl instead of the pudgy little 8-bit man everyone loves to hate? Fem!Turbo (K for safety)


**A Feminized Problem**

**A/N: I really shouldn't be starting something new, but I feel the need to write something in this fandom. I have not found a female Turbo fic as of yet, so I'm going to write one. It's going to be one of those fics where a new Turbo Time in, but this time the company was purchased by a feminist. That means Turbo has been remodeled. *Insert evil grin here***

**Disclaimer: As of now, I own nothing of true value. Just my imagination. And Litwak's niece Amanda whose only role in the story that I know of thus far is here in the prologue.**

It had been three months since Turbo was finally destroyed and all was made right in the game worlds of Sugar Rush and Fix-it Felix Jr. Things in the arcade were better than ever with the heroes finally giving their villainous counter-parts the respect that they deserved. After seeing Ralph go to such lengths to prove that he wasn't just a Bad Guy, nearly putting the game out of commission with his absence, the heroes realized that without their villains, they'd be out of a job. There wouldn't be anyone for them to fight or clean up after, and there wouldn't be much point to the game. Now, Good Guys and Bad Guys and every Guy-in-Between were hanging out together in Game Central Station and beyond after hours.

Ralph and Vanellope would meet in Game Central every night and figure out where to go from there. Sometimes they'd get root beer at Tapper's, and others they'd hang out in one of their home games. Ralph would watch the Random Roster Race nightly, cheering for Vanellope from the sidelines. Some nights, she'd throw the race to be sure she wouldn't always be on the roster, but she won one of the top-shelf spots pretty consistently.

Felix and Tamora were happily married. They were even talking about the possibility of a kid. It was unlikely they'd be able to go through with it due to her prominent job and the near impossibility to hide pregnancy, especially in her armor. It was a nice thought though.

Surge had finally stopped harassing Ralph, with a little help from a pint-sized president, a handy-man with a magic hammer and one dynamite gal who packed one heck of punch. And a gun. Needless to say, Surge didn't typically bother the wrecker anymore.

All in all, life Post-Turbo was pretty good for everyone, all things considered.

But there was a dark cloud on the horizon, unnoticed due to the blinding blue sky.

Mr. Litwak, proprietor of the fine establishment of Litwak's Arcade, had recently received a gift from his niece, Amanda. She had recently purchased a dying arcade game franchise for cheap and had completely remodeled it. The main game, one that Litwak had owned a previous incarnation of, was a racing game. Now, Mr. Litwak had had some major problems with the game the last time around, but he was willing to trust that Amanda had fixed these bugs and give dear old Turbo Time another shot. Besides that, Turbo was now a teenaged girl of 14, as his niece was a feminist. Turbo hadn't had a specified age before, so Amanda had given him, err… _her_ one. She was so young because Amanda just couldn't see adults racing go-carts with a huge crowd like that. It wasn't that they couldn't, it was just that Amanda couldn't picture it. Turbo was pale as snow rather than gray-skinned as before, and the yellow in her eyes had shrunk down to just her irises. She was a relatively good-looking character. The twins were now her older brothers at age 16. Based on Amanda's own older brother, they were programmed to be protective of Turbo, as well as being unaware that she was the one they were racing against. There were now cut-scenes, levels and different tracks, as well as one daring road-racing level. Gamers of all ages loved the new Turbo, new shy personality and all.

Well, Litwak wouldn't say no to a gift from his niece, especially one doing so well in the gaming world. So he watched as two men moved the new Turbo Time: Redesigned cabinet into place and plugged it in. It was the middle of the day, but the cabinet would remain covered until the following day when he had made sure the thing worked properly. There hadn't been any reports of problems from anyone, but it had only been circulating through the other arcades for two months and he was the first of the arcades who had had the old copy with the virus that caused it to crash other racing games that threatened to upstage it. Oh, well it was in the past and hopefully this Turbo would be better behaved.

The characters in Game Central Station were surprised when they came out of their games at quitting time and saw a new tunnel all lit up. Very few had seen the covered cabinet as they had been too busy with their respective jobs. The sign proclaiming the name of the game had yet to be lit by Surge.

"What's the hold-up, Surge? Why isn't the name up there yet?" asked Sonic, spokes-creature of the arcade.

"You're not going to like this. No one is," Surge said, flicking the switch to on the sign. As Surge had predicted, everyone started panicking as soon as they found out what game was through that Tunnel. But none were more scared than one little girl who had been the predecessor's greatest victim.

Turbo was back.


End file.
